Juste jumeaux
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Disons que je me suis amusée à faire un petit article sur nos jumeaux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!


Juste jumeaux

Tout le monde connaît les jumeaux…non…vous ne les connaissez pas ?

Et bien, ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous les décrire, de plus sa serait ennuyant de ne pas connaître la vie de ces deux personnes hors du commun… enfin moi je dis sa pour vous.

Fred et Georges Weasley, car c'est ainsi qu'ils se prénomment, ne sont pas des jumeaux ordinaires, ils sont même unique en leur genre. De nombreux témoignages ont dévoilés, et tout le monde le confirmera, malgré que beaucoup de chose se soit passé à Poudlard, cet endroit sans eux n'était rien, juste un lieu ou l'ennuit y régnait. Ses deux grands roux issus d'une famille nombreuse avaient (et ont toujours) de nombreux tour dans leurs poches, autant vous dire qu'avec eux ce n'était pas les vacances tout les jours…voir jamais. D'ailleurs si vous demandez à Molly Weasley de nous parler de ses jumeaux elle vous répondra en trois mots « malins, énervants, fatiguant » ce n'est pas plus compliqué mais après elle rajouta « mais je les aime quand même se sont mes fils ». On ne sait comment ils ont pu devenir aussi doués dans le domaine de farce et attrape, on sait juste grâce au témoignage de Arthur Weasley, qui n'est autre que le père des jumeaux, que depuis tout petit je cite « il n'arrêtait jamais de faire des bêtises, il arrivait dès fois à Molly de pleurer à cause de sa, mais malgrè tout on les aime ».

Donc tout petit ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des bêtises, ils inventaient des farces, horribles, gênantes, certes mais tellement hilarante d'après Ronald Weasley, l'avant dernier de la famille. Dans cette famille beaucoup était contre ces farces et bien sur n'était pas d'accord avec eux sur leur choix quand ils quittèrent Poudlard, c'est la cas, en particulier de Percy Weasley « ils n'ont jamais cessés leur bêtises, que voulez-vous faire, c'est une honte pour la famille, mais nous devons vivre avec, du moins moi, je dois essayé car vous savez, je travail au ministère, alors avoir des frères travaillant dans le domaine de farce et attrapes n'est pas forcément bien vu » ceci dit, beaucoup les apprécies. En effet leur camarades les appréciaient, et les apprécient (car jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils sont toujours vivant) encore, par leur naturel… à être si énervant, et tellement ingénieux avec leurs fameuses inventions en particulier celle qui fait tomber les gens malades, ainsi vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre au travail (je promets de tester cette invention…pour vois si sa fonctionne, et aussi pour pouvoir louper une journée de travail, mais cela vous n'allez pas le dire…promis ?).

On se rappel tous comment les professeurs étaient avec eux… très dure, ils récupéraient généralement des heures de colle, et la première fut en première année…mais si, rappelez-vous, lorsqu'ils ont volé la carte des maraudeurs…sa revient maintenant ?…et bien voilà… Et puis sans oublier, la façon dont ils ont fait tourner en bourrique Ombrage…remarque vous allez me dire qu'elle l'avait bien mériter, et moi je vous approuverais, même si quelque part je n'en es pas le droit. Il ne faut pas oublier leur prestigieuse carrière, enfin si on peut parler d'une carrière… dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, des batteurs impressionnants, comme l'a dit un ancien joueur de Serdaigle, je cite « impressionants, biensur nous ne pouvons pas l'admettre car sinon nous étions fichus, mais oui ils étaient très impressionnants. On a beaucoup parler de Harry Potter, mais ces deux là nous effrayaient encore plus, notre tactique si je me rappels bien s'appelait anti-jumeaux c'est pour vous dire ! ». Beaucoup d'équipes auraient aimé les avoirs avec eux, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, leur choix c'était déjà tourner vers la Farce et Attrapes, et je sais que de nouveaux élèves arrivant à Poudlard auraient été dessus s'ils avaient arrété en particulier le fils d'Harry Potter, qui nous dit, je cite « nous voulons en acheter, sa ne coûte pas trop cher et en plus sa peut nous permettre de louper les cours une journée alors c'est plutôt intéressant », de nombreuses filles sont mêmes beaucoup plus intéressé par Fred et Georges que leur fameuses inventions, en particulier Lila, qui est en dernière année à Poudlard nous raconte « ils sont vraiment trop beau, ils sont très connus à Poudlard, on aimerait tellement qu'ils soient là, on les adore, je n'arrive jamais les reconnaître mais on s'en moque les deux sont mignons ». Malheureusement je vous arrête tout de suite, car ces deux petits malins sont déjà pris et comme dirait Angelina, future épouse de Fred Weasley « attention à toutes les filles, car je ne suis pas méchante, mais quand il s'agit de Fred…je peux l'être, et vous pourriez être surprise ! ». Mais tout cela est bien beau, mais que pensent nos intéressés de leur carrière et de leur réputation, acquises dès leur plus jeunes âges ? « Fred et moi même sommes conscients de notre succès, et tant meiux, nous allons bientôt faire une chaîne de boutique dans le monde entier », quand à Fred plus expansif sur la question nous raconte, je cite « c'est vrai que notre réputation est très importante au point que nous avons du mal à gérer nos affaires, mais ceci devrait bientôt pouvoir se régler grâce à nos futures épouses » il ajoute même qu'ils devraient, et ceci est une exclus, d'ici peut de temps sortirent une nouvelle farce, exprès pour le premier avril, qui je vous le rappel, est leur date d'anniversaire. Bref ces deux là était né, pour nous rendre fou, et ils ont réussis car partout où vous vous rendrez vous pourrez découvrire leurs nouveaux produits et leurs nouvelles boutiques. Amusez-vous bien, quand à moi je cours très vite pour aller acheter cette fameuse recette…enfin chute c'est un secret !


End file.
